Bittersweet Melody
by XKittyXKatastropheX
Summary: When the mew mews find a new member, they set out to find her/ But what happens when she keeps secrets and gets along well with Dren? Will they find out who she really is? Using English names but changed the story line also.also on my quizilla
1. Whoa Whoa Whoa Mister

I do not own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew.

I do own Melody.

--------------------------------------------

**Nobody's POV**

"There's another one?!" Zoey asked incredulously.

"Yes. We detected her and she's here. Now go find her before the aliens do," Elliot said sternly.

"Fine," she said as she stalked off with the other mews to find their newest member.

**FF**

"How are we even supposed to find her?" Zoey grumbled to herself as they walked through the park.

"Hey there Kitty-Cat" she heard the voice of the person she least wanted to hear say.

"Leave us alone Dren," she said, venom dripping in her words as she transformed and the others followed.

"Ouch Zoey. That hurt," he said sarcastically.

"Zoey! That's her!" Kiki yelled, pointing to a girl, successfully grabbing Zoey's attention. She wore a black skirt with a striped t-shirt and a black vest over it with some converse. She stared off dreamily, while resting her head on her hand and you could clearly see the bright red mew mark on her wrist.

"What's this? A new mew?" Dren asked with curiosity.

"Leave her alone!" Zoey yelled before charging at him.

"You want to fight Kitty-cat?" Dren replied, creating a chimera anima (sp?) which the mews quickly destroyed as Zoey continued to argue with Dren.

**Melody's POV**

I softly sang a song; creating the music and having it blow through the wind softly as I stared at nothing in particular. I stayed like this for a while before I was snapped out of it by something falling into my lap. I looked down to see a red pendant with the same mark as my wrist. '_That's odd' _I thought to myself as I picked it up and placed it in my pocket.

"Mew Mew Help Help" I heard a voice say and looked up to see a floating pink fluffy thing.

"AHHHH!!!" I shrieked, falling off the bench in surprise. Then I noticed five girls dressed in frilly dresses and ears and tails and a boy with long ears and a really weird puffy outfit turn to look at me from my sudden outburst. They all came over pretty fast and the pink girl, who I shall call pinky for now, stood in front of me, keeping me apart from the green haired floating boy. Floating!? _Oh he must be an alien. I thought to myself. I went around pinky to examine the boy and he studied me too. _

"_Do I know you?" we both asked at the same time._

"_Hmmm. Guess not," he said before appearing right in front of my face._

"_The name's Dren," he said with a smirk, inching his way close to my face._

"_Whoa Whoa Whoa mister! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" I said, pushing him away from me. _

"_What's your name?" he asked, floating towards me again._

"_Dren stop harassing her!" pinky girl yelled before jumping up to attack him. "Transform and help us fight him!" she shouted to me._

"_Uhhh, I would but I have an art class right now, and I'm gonna be late" I said as I grabbed my stuff and turned back to them._

"_WHAT?!" the girls all shouted, in disbelief, while sweatdropping. Dren was rolling around, clutching his sides from laughter at their faces. I had to admit, they did look pretty funny._

"_Yeah, Sorry. By the way, I'm Mel. See ya later Dren!" I shouted before running down the street and towards the art studio. The girls just looked at me run in disbelief and shock, while Dren disappeared with a smirk._

_------------------------------------------------_

_sorry if its short but please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. TAXI!

**Melody Pov**

"I'll see you guys later!" I called out to my best friends, Blake, Ryan and Sierra, who also happened to be my band. We had just finished recording our new song and It was gonna be our new single.

"Bye" they answered, heading to their own homes.

I stepped into my apartment, throwing my bag down on the floor, causing my paint brushes and pencils from my art class in the morning to roll out. I stared at them then shrugged, not bothering to pick them up thanks to my laziness, I walked into the bathroom and decided to take a relaxing warm bath and undressed. I let my fox ears and tail out, becoming more comfortable.

I then proceeded to run through my day's events and pondered about the Mew Mews. I had seen them on tv and knew I was like them but at the same time wasn't. I wouldn't fit in. Then Dren popped into my head. His green hair and gold eyes vivid in my mind.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I muttered to myself. I got dressed in my pajamas and headed into my room.

"Hey sasha" I said, petting my grey cat softly as she purred and rubbed herself against my leg. I chuckled softly to myself and opened one of my drawers, grabbing my sketch book. I sat on my bed and opened my book, the picture of my parents falling out onto my lap. My mom had pale skin, black hair and blue eyes. My dad had purple hair, violet eyes and ears just like Dren. Yup, my mom was human and my dad was an alien.M, being their child, meant that i was both.

My mom died when I was 6 and my dad, well I didn't know what happened to him. I assumed he died since 10 years passed and I had never heard a word from him since_ THAT _happened. I smiled at the picture. I had my mom's eyes and skin and had my dad's hair. I missed them. I had very few memories of them but I knew that I was loved deeply by them.

"Hi there foxy"a voice said. I quickly shoved the picture under my pillow and looked up to see Dren.

"Hi Dren. What are you-"I was interrupted by him pressing his lips against mine and quickly pulling away.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised. From what I had seen on tv, he liked Zoey. or at least always kissed her.

"Your my new toy,"he responded with a smirk.

"I thoight Zoey was your toy"I asked, confused.

"Zoey is getting boring. All she does is yell at on the other hand, amuse me and seem to treat me like a normal person." he replied in an obvious tone. I smirked.

"And what if I don't want to be your new 'toy'?"

"Oh ,my little foxy. You have no say in that." he said, grabbing my chin and kissing me once more before teleporting away.

FF

"Yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes" I said hanging up my phone. "Damn Manager" I muttered to myself.

"Manager?" a voice said. A voice that I was hearing all too much lately,

"Hey Dren" I said without looking up, going through my text messages in my phone. "Can you get me a taxi?"

"What's a taxi?"

"A yellow car that says Taxi on top" I said in a bored tone. "But you might want to stand, not float while you yell TAXI"

"TAXI! TAXI!" he yelled as many of them passing by but none stopping. "none of them stopped" he said angrily. I sighed.

"Here" I said, stepping down onto the street. "TAXI!" I said holding my hand out. All the taxis stopped.

"Unbelievable" Dren muttered to himself as he followed me into the car. The taxi driver gave him a weird look so I leaned over, covering dren.

"Tokyo Palladium please" I told him(me: I don't know if this is a real place). he nodded and started the car.

"Here" I said, taking off my black Fedora and placing it on his head. I fixed his ears so that they were covered by the hat.

"Can't keep your hands off me huh?" Dren said with a smirk while putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Shut up" I said, slapping him in the stomach.

-------------------

Ok. Tell me what you think! Rate and review please.


End file.
